Ninja frame pilots
by Your-Loveable-Tiger
Summary: what if instead of being a ninja, Naruto piloted an advanced robotic suit of armour called a Ninja-frame. elements of Code-geass and Zoids. M for future content.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Code-geass or Zoids.

Hey, my mate Shelly sent me a challenge, here goes.

Challenge details:

Ninja-frame Pilots Challenge by **Black-Tortoise-of-the-North **

Elements of Code-geass, Knightmare frames and Zoids.

Instead of ninjas, the Hidden Villages train Ninja-frame Pilots. Ninja-frames are bi-pedal, quad-pedal or humanoid mechanical combat chassis, with each pilot or clan customising the robotic suits of armour to their fighting style or to serve certain purposes or posses certain weapon systems.

Requirements:

The Hyuga clan have developed Ninja-frames with advanced radar systems, heat and x-ray sensors that allow 360-degree vision, the Abrume have developed unmanned drones controlled by their Ninja-frames. The Uchiha developed visual recording systems that allow them to record, analysis and copy other Ninja-frame weapon systems, the Inuzuka have developed dog-shaped quad-pedal or four legged Ninja-frames that operate alongside their own Ninja-frames as partners similar to nindogs. Etc.

Weapons systems e.g.; lasers, guns, missiles, energy-shield generators, replace Ninjutsu. Hologram projectors and computer viruses replace Genjutsu. Ninja-frames are capable of performing taijutsu and can carry melee weapons like blades.

Naruto discovers a hidden vault of forbidden and experimental Ninja-frames and manages to pilot the Orange Fire-shadow Ninja-frame, which is equipped with the experimental kage-bushin weapon system, which uses hologram and force field generator to create physical clones.

The Biju are Artificial Intelligence programs and Jinchuriki are pilots with the computer chips containing Biju AI programs implanted inside or downloaded in to their heads and are able to integrate the Biju AI programs into their Ninja-frame to upgrade their Ninja-frames power.

Twelve years before the start of the story, the Kyubi AI program was removed from Kushina and placed in an unmanned Ninja-frame, which went berserk and attacked Konoha. The Fourth Hokage managed to seal the Kyubi AI program in a computer chip and implanted the computer chip inside Naruto's head so that when he became a Ninja-frame pilot he could integrate the Kyubi AI program into his own Ninja-frame. The Fourth died of injuries received in his battle with the Kyubi AI program.

Summons are replaced with unmanned Ninja-frames that possess their own AI programs and can be teleported into by Ninja-frames possessing teleportation technology.

Humans do not possess supernatural powers or chakra; they are regular humans piloting mechanical combat chassis's called Ninja-frames. Ninja-frames are mentally controlled through brain waves and neural impulses that are read by a computer chip implanted in the pilots' brain, which sends the signal to the Ninja-frame.

- 0 - - 0 -

**Summary:**

Ninja-frames are advanced robotic suits of armour piloted by Ninja-frame Pilots, nicknamed _Ninjas_. These Ninja-frame pilots the mechanical suits of armour in combat using advanced combat and weapon systems. There are five main Ninja-frame armies or villages with the strongest Ninja-frame pilot awarded the rank of Kage.

- 0 - - 0 -

**Prologue:**

12 years ago, the Kyubi AI program managed to take over an unmanned Ninja-frame and attack Konoha. To fight the berserk AI program the people assembled the Ninja-frame Pilots. One brave Ninja-frame Pilot was able to defeat the Kyubi AI program and seal it within a computer chip. However, he lost his life shortly afterwards due to injuries and his Ninja-frame, the Yellow flash was sealed away. That pilot was called Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage.

- 0 - - 0 -

**Konoha 12 years later:**

A young 12-year-old Naruto is sitting inside a stolen… borrowed with out permission Academy class Ninja-frame happily painting graffiti onto the Hokage faces mountain, when his actions are noticed by people bellow.

'Hokage-sama!" cries one Ninja-frame pilot, the Hokage turns to face the plot "what is it? Is Naruto causing trouble again?" asks the Hokage. "Yes, that punk Naruto is desecrating the Hokage Monument! And this time with paint!" shouts another pilot.

Naruto finishes of the last stroke of paint when he notices several ANBU, Jonin and Chunin class Ninja-frames approaching. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DURING CLASS TIME NARUTO, AND YOU STOLE AN ACADEMY NINJA-FRAME! GET DOWN HERE YOU MORON!" shouts Iruka from inside his own chunin class Ninja-frame. The Academy class Ninja-frame lurches into action and bolts away with the other Ninja-frames in close pursuit.

**One hour later:**

Naruto is tied up in a large hanger in front of a class of his peers with Iruka watching on carefully. "Tomorrow is the Ninja-frame academy graduation. You have failed the last two times. This is no time to be causing trouble moron," states Iruka, scolding the blonde boy in front of class. Naruto's dismissal irritates Iruka into ordering the class to practice piloting.

"Everyone line up, each of you will take turns piloting a Ninja-frame and show how well you can operate the hologram systems. I want you to camouflage your Ninja-frames into a perfect copy of my own!" shouts Iruka. One by one, students hop inside the academy's Ninja-frame and activate its hologram projectors taking on the appearance of Iruka's personal Ninja-frame, the Dolphin.

"Ok Naruto, your turn" instructs Iruka. Naruto clambers into the Ninja-frame cockpit and synchronizes his brain waves with the large machine. He activates the hologram projectors and projects an image of a naked busty blonde woman. Blood shoots from Iruka's nose as he flies back before he yells at Naruto for projecting such a perverted image.

**Later:**

Naruto is manually scrubbing the paint off the Hokage Monument, not even being allowed to use a Ninja-frame to do so as Iruka watches on. "I won't let you go home until it's all cleaned of Naruto," states Iruka, Naruto retorts saying that it doesn't bother him, he hasn't got any one waiting for him at home. Iruka feels bad and promises to buy Naruto ramen if he gets it all cleaned up.

**That Night:**

Naruto and Iruka are eating their ramen when Iruka speaks up "why were you defacing the Hokage monument? Don't you know who the Hokage are?" "Of course. Basically those that receive the Hokage name are the best Ninja-frame pilots with the strongest Ninja-frames, right?" answers Naruto. "And among them is the Fourth, a hero who saved the village from the rampaging Kyubi AI program," says Naruto, "the why?" asks Iruka, "one day I'm going to get the Hokage name. Then I'm going to surpass all the previous Hokages. And then I'll make the village recognise my strength!" cries Naruto confidently.

"By the way Sensei, I have a request," says Naruto, Iruka raises an eyebrow but asks anyway "What? You want seconds?" "No, can I borrow your head-band?" asks the blonde boy "oh this, no no, this is for after you graduate. The head-band is a symbol that you've come of age. Maybe you'll get one tomorrow," answers Iruka.

- 0 - - 0 -

**The following day in the Academy Ninja-frame hanger:**

"Now, for the graduation exam, you will do the clone hologram projection when you are called to pilot the Ninja-frame. Naruto begins to freak out, as he has never successfully been able to operate the hologram projector systems on Ninja-frames with only varying success.

When Naruto's turn is called, he hops into the cockpit and activates the hologram systems. The engines roar to life as a transparent projection of Naruto's Ninja-frame is projected next to his Ninja-frame.

"Naruto, you fail" calls Iruka, "Iruka-sensei, this is his third time and he did technically create a projection. We could pass him," says Mizuki. "No way Mizuki-sensei. Everyone else created three projections, but only Naruto created one projection and it was transparent. I can't let him pass," says Iruka.

**Outside the Academy Hanger:**

Naruto watches on as parents congratulate their children for becoming Ninja-frame pilots, a couple parents whisper amongst them selves "isn't that the kid, the only one who failed?" "Yeah, we can't have him becoming a pilot, since he has _that_ implant…" "shh, we can't talk about that."

"Iruka, I need to talk to you," says the Hokage, Iruka promptly agrees.

"Naruto" says Mizuki, Naruto turns around to face his instructor.

- 0 - - 0 -

**Naruto's apartment:**

"Iruka-sensei is a serious person, his parents were killed when he was young and he's had to do everything himself," explains Mizuki, "so why does he pick on me?" questions Naruto. "He probably sees himself in you; he's probably thinking he wants you to become strong in the real way. Try o understand Iruka's feeling since you also have no parents," says the silver haired chunin. "But… I wish I graduated," says Naruto, "well then… I'll tell you a secret," offers Mizuki.

- 0 - - 0 -

**Later that night:**

Naruto sneaks into the village's research and development factory and looks around at all the experimental, half-built or highly classified Ninja-frames locked away. He comes across a sleek orange and black Ninja-frame. The Ninja-frame reads X/KB-1010 'Orange Fire-shadow'. Naruto quickly climbs inside and powers up the machine and sneaks out of the facility.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, he is being watched by Mizuki in his chunin class Ninja-frame named 'Silver Tiger'.

**In side an abandoned hanger:**

Naruto looks around the cock pit and opens up the 'Orange Fire-Shadows' weapons systems, "lets see what this baby is packing, what the hell, hologram/energy-shield projectors and generators, ah man, why is it equipped with the weapon systems I suck at" complains Naruto.

**Iruka's bedroom:**

Iruka lies on his bed thinking over the conversation that he had had with the Hokage earlier that sat regarding Naruto and the blonde boy's behaviour. Iruka thinks back to the devastation when the Kyubi AI program took control of a Ninja-frame a wreaked havoc on Konoha, and how he was carried away from the battlefield moments after witnessing his parents' Ninja-frames explode killing them.

KNOCK KNOCK

Iruka is brought out of his thoughts and quickly answers the door. Mizuki quickly informs him about how Naruto broke into the Research and Development facility and stole an experimental Ninja-frame.

All through out Konoha, pilots are searching high and low for Naruto and his stolen Ninja-frame.

**With Mizuki:**

'_I'll spread the word through out the village a little more. Then I'll get rid of Naruto. I'll make it look like he disappeared with the Ninja-frame'_ thinks Mizuki to himself.

**Abandoned Hanger:**

Naruto powers the Orange Fire-shadow with an accomplished sigh, revelling in how he finally mastered the hologram/ energy-shield generators. The doors to the hanger open and Iruka's chunin class Ninja-frame 'Dolphin' enters. "I've found you" calls Iruka over Naruto's communication systems, "hey I found the nose bleeder" responds Naruto as he turns the Orange Fire-shadow back on and walks over to Iruka's own Ninja-frame. "Heh heh, you found me. I've only learnt one weapon system," says Naruto, "hey what were you doing?" asks Iruka. "Never mind that, hey, I'm going to show you how well I can pilot this thing. If I do it, will you let me graduate?" asks Naruto hopefully, Iruka is shocked to learn that Naruto had spent the entire time learning how to pilot the experimental Ninja-frame. 'Y_ou were practicing how to pilot this, even to the point of exhaustion?'_ thought Iruka, "Naruto, how did you find that Ninja-frame?" asks Iruka, "oh this, Mizuki-sensei told me about the facility, the rare Ninja-frames inside and even this place. He said if I could pilot one of the Ninja-frames inside I'd definitely graduate," responds Naruto. A chill runs up Iruka's spine.

Gunfire explodes into life as Iruka's Ninja-frame 'Dolphin' pushes the Orange Fire-shadow out of the path of the bullet fire. The Dolphin and the Orange Fire-shadow turn to face Mizuki in his 'Silver-Tiger' Ninja-frame as he enters the hanger from the other entrance. "Nice job finding him" comments Mizuki from with in his Ninja frame. "I see… so that's what's going on," says Iruka as he runs diagnostics on the damage his 'dolphin' suffered from Mizuki's guns.

"Naruto, give me that Ninja-frame" demands Mizuki, Naruto is in shock and voices his confusion until Iruka cuts him off "Naruto, don't let him near that Ninja-frame even if you die," orders Iruka. "That is a dangerous and experimental Ninja-frame with advanced weapons. Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it," yells Iruka.

"Naruto, there's no point you having it. I'll tell you the truth," says Mizuki ignoring Iruka's shouts to shut up "12 years ago… you know about the Kyubi AI program was sealed inside a neural computer chip. Since that day, a new rule was created for this village. But Naruto, this rule was never meant to be told to you," taunts Mizuki. "Naruto questions aloud why he couldn't know the rule and what kind of rule it was. "The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that the Kyubi AI program was placed inside of you. You are the Kyubi AI program," declares the silver haired pilot.

"What do you mean?" asks a confused Naruto

"It means that you are nothing but an empty shell of what was once a human now controlled by the Kyubi AI program. You are the Kyubi AI program in human form. You killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village. You were downloaded into the mind of a child and sealed away by the Hokage you admire and you have been lied to by everyone!" shouts Mizuki triumphantly. "Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you? Iruka is the same. he actually hates you," says Mizuki activating his projectile catapult ready to launch a shuriken shaped projectile.

The Orange fire-shadow's engines roar into overdrive.

'_he's never known a parents love and is hated by all the villages because of that incident'_ thinks Iruka, "nobody will ever accept you" calls Mizuki, as Iruka continues to remember his conversation with the Hokage, '_so to get attention…he makes a lot of trouble. He's seeking acknowledgement of his existence in any possible way.'_ "That research facility you stole that Ninja-frame from was where you were downloaded into that child's mind," continues Mizuki, Iruka still deep in though remembers the Hokage's next words, _'he acts tough but he is truly suffering._'

Mizuki launches the shuriken projectile from Silver-tiger's catapult at the still Orange Fire-shadow, Dolphin roars into life and knocks Naruto's Ninja-frame down as Iruka braces his own Ninja-frame taking the brunt of the projectile in the back. Naruto stares at his monitors as he sees Iruka's Ninja-frame protecting and shielding his own. "Why?" the blonde asks hesitantly, "My parents… after they died…there was nobody to compliment me or acknowledge me…so I was sad…I would always act like an idiot to get people's attention. Since I wasn't able to do well in things like school and get attention that way. It was better than being nothing so I kept acting like an idiot. It was so painful. Naruto ypu must have been in a lot of pain too. I'm sorry Naruto. If I had done a better job. You wouldn't feel like this," sys Iruka apologising. Naruto sits in his cockpit transfixed. All of a sudden, the Orange-fire-shadow's engines roar as he accelerates out of the hanger and into the surrounding forest as Iruka calls after him.

"Hehehe sorry…but Naruto isn't the type to have a change of heart. He plans on using that Ninja-frame to get revenge on the village. You saw how he operated that Ninja-frame, that isn't the ability of a human pilot, that is the ability of an AI," taunts Mizuki. Iruka mangaes to get his Ninja-frame to rise and remove the offending projectile, "Naruto isn't like that!" says Iruka defending the blonde boy. "Well that doesn't really matter. I'll kill Naruto… and take that Ninja-frame. I'll take care of you later," says Mizuki accelerating after the fleeing boy.

**Inside the Hokage office:**

The Hokage is looking through the security systems of the village using the security camera network to pin-point Naruto's location. '_Mizuki has told him…now Naruto is afraid like never before. The Progam that is sealed inside of him may be activated. Plus he is piloting an experimental Ninja-frame. The odds of him activating the Kyubi AI program is one in a million. But it is possible…if that happens_.'

**With Naruto:**

The Orange Fire-shadow tears through the forest when the Dolphin pulls in beside it, "Naruto, quickly power down and let me pilot that Ninja-frame, Mizuki is after it," Iruka's voice rings out through the coms. The Orange Fire-shadow rapidly changes direction and rams into the Dolphin. The Dolphin skids away but regains it's footing, the Dolphin shimmers as the hologram turns off revealing the Silver-Tiger. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" asks Mizuki, the Orange-fireshadow shimmers out of existence revealing the Dolphin, "Because I'm Iruka" he answers.

About a hundred meters away the Orange Fire-shadow camouflages its self against a tree as Naruto turns up the external microphones and two-way radio to listen in on the two chunin.

"hehehe, you'd even impersonate the thing that killed your parents to protect him?" question Mizuki, "I won't hand the Orange Fire-shadow over to you," declares Iruka. "You're an idiot. Naruto and I are the same," states Mizuki and continues explaining his reasoning to Iruka, "If you pilot a Ninja-frame of that calibre, you could do what ever you want. There's no way the Kyubi AI wouldn't try to use that Ninja-frame. Unlike what you are assuming." "Yeah" agrees Iruka as a stunned Naruto listens in, "the Kyubi AI would use it, but Naruto is different. He is…one of my best students. He may not be the hardest worker and he's clumsy so nobody accepts him. He already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart. He isn't being controlled by the Kyubi AI. He is a member of Konoha, he's Uzumaki Naruto," states Iruka.

In the Orange Fire-shadow cockpit, Naruto begins to cry tears of happiness.

Mizuki just snorts and activates his projectile launcher and takes aim of the Dolphin's cockpit intending to kill Iruka inside. "I said I would take care of you later but I'm changing my mind. HURRY UP AND DIE!" Mizuki screams as he fires the shuriken weapon only to be knocked down by the Orange Fire-shadow causing the shuriken to miss the Dolphin.

"You should not have done that," states Mizuki as the silver-tiger stands up. "Don't touch Iruka-sensei. I'll Kill YOU!" states Naruto. "You idiot! why did you come out. Run away," yells Iruka. "SHUT UP! I'll kill you in one shot," screams an enraged Mizuki. "Try it trash, I'll return the pain a thousand times over," states Naruto coldly. "Then do it you stupid program," taunts Mizuki.

Naruto activates the Kage-bushin weapon system. All around them exact replicas of the Orange fire-shadow shimmer into existence, surrounding the Silver-tiger. "You idiot, you think holograms can harm my Silver-tiger," challenges Mizuki. All of a sudden, several of the replicas of the orange fire-shadow rush forward and strike the Silver-tiger proving that they are solid. Iruka watches on as the replicas physically damage, dent and destroy Mizuki's Silver Tiger, even managing to rip several parts out and destroy the engine.

'_That weapon system he used, it's not just a hologram projector, it creates solid replicas of his Ninja-frame and each one acts independently. He may surpass all previous Hokages'_ thinks Iruka." Naruto, close your eyes," Iruka instructs, Naruto obeys and shuts his eyes.

**Village Command Centre:**

Several pilots are milling around discussing in loud voices how they have been unable to find Naruto and the stolen Ninja-frame when the Hokage addresses them over the P.A. system. "There's nothing to worry about" he says reassuring the assembled pilots.

**With Naruto and Iruka:**

Iruka gives Naruto permission to open his eyes, when he does he sees his name and details on his main screen.

Pilot Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Pilot Registration: 012607

Ninja-Frame: Orange Fire-shadow

Ninja-frame registration: X/KB-1010

Ninja-frame class: genin class

Type: experimental

Naruto's eyes widen, "congratulations Naruto, you have graduated and are now a Ninja-frame pilot with your own Ninja-frame," says Iruka. '_I should probably lecture him that the hard part of being a pilot has just begin, but I'll save that for a little later,'_ thinks Iruka as Naruto clambers out of his own Ninja-frame and climbs into Iruka's cockpit and hugs him.

- 0 - - 0 -

List of Ninja-frames in this chapter:

Pilot: Uzumaki Naruto

Pilot registration: 012607

Ninja-Frame: Orange Fire-shadow

Ninja-frame registration: X/KB-1010

Ninja-frame class: genin class, experimental

Type: experimental

Weapon System:

- Kage-bushin weapon system (hologram/energy shield hybrid generators and projectors. Creates solid clones)

Pilot: Umino Iruka

Pilot registration: 011850

Ninja-frame: Dolphin

Ninja-frame registration: C/AQC-2605

Ninja-frame class: chunin class

Type: aquatic combat capable

Weapon System:

Sonar equipped targeting systems

Pilot: Mizuki

Pilot registration: 011141

Ninja-frame: Silver-Tiger

Ninja-frame registration: C-2110

Ninja-frame class: chunin class

Type: projectile launcher

Weapon System:

- Projectile catapult; Shuriken launcher

- 0 - - 0 -

Hey

I wondered what Naruto would be like if they used giant fighting robots instead of using ninjutsu. I reckon it'd be awesome. Hope you enjoyed

Your Lovable Tiger


End file.
